Gravity falls
by Darkstar4522
Summary: Just a normal day in gravity falls but with a twist a new character join the group
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story and I planing to do some stuff with how I going to make this story so I guess please leave me a review tell me what you want me to add it on my next chapter -author

Gravity falls seams like a peaceful small quite town but this town is a lot more than it meet the eye. This place hold a secret than can change the people of Gravity falls forever. And that secret was right under their feet. This story start in one of the most like able tourist attraction in gravity falls the mystery shack were they could see amazing attraction but the only problem was that everything that was an attraction was fake the real mystery is why people came there but that impossible to try to answer. It was summer and dipper, Mabel, Stanford, Soos and Wendy are the people that work the place and had there very good adventure time to time due to dipper journal that he still didn't fully know who the author was and he was bound to give up on it .I will start this story one morning in the mystery shack.

Dipper POV

It was 8:00am and the alarm got buzzing like it usually does.I was to tired to get up but if me and Mabel don't get up soon Stan would come up and get us to wake up anyways.I slowly got up and notice that Mabel wasn't in here bed in the other side of the attic and thinking she was down stair and so he dress up in his usual clothing and went downstairs. As I went down the stair he notice his grunkle Stan making breakfast and Mabel helping him out with it.

"Hi guys what going on" I said walking to the kitchen seeing what we're going to eat for breakfast.

Both Mabel and Stan said "hi" to buzzy cooking so I just sat in our table and got a newspaper and seeing what was going on. After sometime I felt Mabel sit next to me tring to see what I was reading.

"What ya reading bro, bro" Mabel said as I pointed at the text and read it at loud.

"Gravity falls has suffer from terrible earthquakes and huge power outage and huge beams of light so the CIA has sent teams to investigate this problem and find a way to solve it" I said kinda trouble because I haven't felt any earthquakes or been in a power outage or seen any bright light and I would read more about it but as I continue my Grunkle Stan took the newspaper away form me.

"Hey kid you can't be reading that stuff it messes with your mind it just gossip and probably lies so no more newspaper for you until this hole lieing situation is over" he said and left the kitchen.

That was weird my Grunkle took my newspaper and ran of with it." Hey Mabel what do you think is wrong with Stan and this hole situation." I ask.

"I don't know and Mabel don't like"she said after stuffing her face with her breakfast after watching that I wasn't really that hungry so I gave it waddles that barely walk in the room.

"Hey Mabel? " i said to her just to see her with her still eating he breakfast.

" Ya mystery twin" she said with her mouth full.

"How about we give my Grunkle Stan's office a visit" I said looking at her looking at me like she was about to deny my invitation to another adventure but soon she started smile from ear to ear.

"Let do it " she said and as soon as she was done eating because we had to wait for her seeing as I gave mine to a pig. After some waiting we entered my Grunkle room I wonder why this room forbidden to enter and i about to know why.( cliffhanger)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I had to start the second chapter early due to time issues and probably won't finish until some time so here so thing that will be coming up and some news that can come to use I'm going to leave encrypted messege the bottom of the chapter and if you solve it you know some information of the next chapter and if you have a idea tell me I will add it in the next chapter and give you credit for it of course so in this chapter a will introduce the new character in this chapter.

It was 9:15am and the sound of the metal tube meant that are Grunkle was taking a shower so we had some time to look but we had to be quick. Me and Mabel been in this room for a couple of minute and it felt like hours honestly the only thing in the room was paper, mail, junk and etc."Hey Mabel have you found anything interesting or that can come to use" I ask

"No just magazines and old broken junk and you know the crazy printer it kinda sad this place need a makeover it all dark and spooky. With a place like this he never get a girlfriend and never find true love" she said making sad faces.

" Common Mabel .First we aren't suppose to be here so just focus so we can get what were her for and get out of here" I said after looking In his Grunkle bookcase I was so scared of getting caught that's trip in my Grunkle junk that made me hit the bookshelf and made some of the book fall down and made one of the books hit me in the head leaving a red color book with a three on the floor.

" Hey dipper is it just me or does that book look a lot like your journal" Mabel said making me look at that the ground in the direction Mabel was looking.

" It can't be .its Gideon's journal the one we say when he was attack us and almost destroy the hole town for our journal what is it doing here anyways and how did it even get here Or what a person like Grunkle Stan want with a journal making me wonder should we take it or not" I ask as soon as I said that I hear the the water from the tube stop meaning that are Grunkle was on his way here and not having no more time I put all the book back on the bookcase get the journal and leave the room with Mabel behind me an so we went to the attic with are new found journal #2 I look through the book I saw some interesting thing in it like new monster, spells and potions etc.

" Hey dipper what are we going to do now with this book" Mabel said sitting next to me as interest in the book as much as I was.

"We will pretend that we never saw this book until I find I find some answer"I said looking at her nodding at me in understanding. "For now will we pretend we never saw it and continue with our lives cause finding this book means that there going to be a lot more adventure and more problems"We agree and went down stairs and Wendy and Soos were in the shack kinda early being that it only 9:45 but there work start at 9:30am so it guess it okay. Me and Mabel walk up to to Wendy that seem to talk to someone I never feet away and saw his face and I was right I have never meet him so we walk up to them.

"Hey Wendy" Me and Mabel said looking at Wendy look the same as usual.

"Hey dorks what up look at my new friend over here"she said pointing at the mysterious man looking at her and some how his face didn't show for he turn around.

"Hey little dude. The name is Jason and you both are."he said looking at us.

"The name dipper and this is my sister Mabel the match maker" i said kinda confused as I never seen him before and I been here some time.


End file.
